Return to Minas Tirith
by RuthlessRaynestorm
Summary: ONE SHOT- Uh maybe it makes less sense than I thought it would. I suppose it could be a stand alone but it ties in with my Aragorn's sister series. The series was more of testing grounds for my OC. We'll say this is after the movies so Aragorn is king and we'll also say that my OC returned with Legolas from his homeland to visit OC's bro. Rated for paranoia like all things I write.


"What are you doing?" Legolas asked. Aragorn shot him a grin and tip toed closer to the closed door. "This is a bad idea." He warned his friend. Aragorn shrugged him off already knowing that. He opened the door and slipped into the room. Seconds later, curiosity wrapped its claws around Legolas causing him to follow. He reminded himself in Elvish that it is a bad idea but walked in anyways. He stopped in the doorway watching as his friend makes his first deadly mistake of the day. Sleeping dead to the world on the bed that dominated the room was Agarchara. Her brother laughed before ripping the blanket off her and the sheet out from under her. She screamed jolting awake. Aragorn ran from the room shoving the blanket and sheet into Legolas' arms. Her eyes looked around the room once she realized that she wasn't dying. Her eyes landed on Legolas before dropping to the bedding in his arms. He opened his mouth to defend himself.

"Where did he go? He's a dead man walking." She told him. Legolas chuckled. She glared at him.

"More like running, he bolted after waking you up." Legolas told her. She rolled her eyes and sat up. Her green eyes widened when she noticed her state. She motioned for the sheet and wrapped it around herself like a wraparound dress. It looked like shit but it was better that the slutty nightgown she had been wearing. With that accomplished, she turned to her small pack of things. With a grumble, she pulled loose a floor-length plain brown dress.

"I hate my life," she muttered dramatically. "Why do I even?" she stopped suddenly remembering the reason. It wasn't a happy thought. "Never mind," she looked at the suddenly Legolas-free spot. As soon as she had taken the sheet, he pulled himself together and left the room. She undid the sheet and finished disrobing. With one last mutter of irritation, she pulled the brown dress on and resolved to wash the rest of her clothes if it were the last thing she did. She looked at herself and pulled at the dress hating it more with every second. Hardening her resolve proved futile but she walked out anyways. She had revenge to exact. The dark look on her face kept most people from getting too close.

She finally found Aragorn who looked at her and slowly backed away with his hands up. "Why are you in that?" he asked bluntly. She glared at him. Each forward step was met with one of his back steps. Eventually though he turned and fled. She glared at him and took off after him. She was faster than he was but he had the advantage. She lunged for him tackling him to the ground and they rolled. She was far more aggressive than he was yet she slumped finally allowing him to win. She figured that he faced enough humiliation by running from her.

"If you do not get off of me, Aragorn, I am going to hit you, again." He grunted but got off and pulled her up. She brushed imaginary dust off her. He looked her over again.

"Again why are you wearing that?" he asked bluntly. She would shove him and call him rude but she was busy adjusting the dumb dress.

"I forgot to clean my clothes again." She responded bitterly. He laughed as they returned to the castle. He shook his head.

"How are things going?" he asked she frowned and looked down.

"Fine," she lied. He snorted telling her that he didn't believe her. She wasn't surprised. Even after months of being separated, he was still unbelievably good at reading her. She still had her moments of hating it.

"What's wrong?" he asked. She didn't want to tell him but knew he wouldn't drop it.

"They do not like me. I am not an elf; therefore, they do not think I am good enough. Do not even act as though you do not know whom I am talking about. I love being with Legolas though. I do not care what they think. If I cared what everyone thought, I never would have fought beside you and I would never have done many things. What do I care if more people think I am not worthy of him?" she replied. The end was softer, spoken more to herself than Aragorn. She shook the sorrow off looking at him. "Whatever, it does not matter," she stated. Aragorn looked livid. "Do not start this, please."

"What am I supposed to do? You would have been miserable if you had stayed, though you are obviously still unhappy." He responded. She smiled at him.

"Do not fret, right now I am here for a limited time so let us make the best of it." She told him. He nodded finally dropping the matter.

**A/N: THIS IS RAW AND COMPLETELY AND TOTALLY UNEDITED.**


End file.
